Boy With Red Eyes
by diosa psycho
Summary: This is a Side story about when Itachi was 13 and a confronts a Foreign Girl about her attitude towards her own Brother while he confesses he cares about Sasuke, OC centric, very emotional and disturbing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Once I met a Boy with Red Eyes**

Letter to Sebastian

Hi my very dear friend Sebastian, I know it's been only a few days since Me and my Little brother were gone to live to the Land of Fire to live with my parent's friends right after their will was read. Is been so hard on us, mostly for me because is so difficult to deal that both my mom and dad passed away in that accident two months ago and still hurts a lot.

I want to say I miss everybody there, specially you and I'm sorry I'm probably making you feel bad with what I'm writing in this letter but is the only way I can spill my feelings because clearly in this place where I don't understand the language and nobody either speaks Spanish or English, the only ones who speak English are Mr. and Miss Koruda but they are never here, always working even if they say they are really happy to keep us since they don't have any children of their own but is a lie they only care about the money they receiving for taking care of us.

My brother is there too but ever since the burial I had been feeling to irritated around him I had even blamed him for everything.

I feel terrible I even feel disgusting , Is not My brother's fault neither that Mr. and Misses Koruda only took us in because of the money, they had treat us really good I know that but I am so angry that they (Parents) left us all alone, what I am supposed to do? God damn I am only 13 and already having to be responsible over my seven year old brother in a strange country.

Why did they left us like that, couldn't they just wait a little longer if they were going to die so I could prepare myself?.

I just wish I would stop being the new person I had become, I am so angry, moody, sad, a total bitch when all I want is to be happy again, I had been trying so hard to smile again but is so hard, I even think it was all just a dream and… ah who am I kidding? Maybe I cannot change the new me for the old me back.

Damn I am being so dramatic, aren't I?.

What Can I do? Soon is going to be more harder because we going to start school, lucky for us is a bilingual school specialized in foreign students. Please my dear friend write me back as soon as possible, I wish I can go back to San Diego where everything Is all good and chilling although your dad didn't really like us hanging around together since I'm Chicana ( Mexican American).

Well with this I finish this letter and later on I'll keep writing you.

Adios Sebas, your sad Fruity friend, Cristina.

--

**Cristina's POV,**

Two days I wrote the letter and send it while I was still feeling so bad, its been already three weeks that we moved here, this place is so strange, is like one of those ninja movies but more modernized, I heard from the servants that real life ninjas are around but they usually reside in this more weirder place called Konoha, weirder? I mean well yeah I thought Ninjas did not existed anymore but I bet they are trying to make a fool out of me since I'm a foreigner and more when I'm a girl, I guess these local girls don't like foreign girls but they sure get amazed with foreign boys especially if they are American or European.

Whatever, is not like I have much option either, Mr. and Misses Koruda are now my legal guardians until I'm 18 so I have to stay here with my brother, I should not even complain, Is either this or Foster Care with strangers.

The Korudas are actually nice people to us but sometimes I just can't trust them fully because they are immensely rich, my parents were too but it was because my parents hit the lotto and it was recent, about two years ago.

I remember the days when we were still poor, the Koruda's were our neighbors until they become very rich but it was too suspicious that everybody in the neighborhood thought they entered in the drug dealing business or something.

After my parents hit the Lotto they decided to leave the neighborhood and move us into the rich area where obviously people did not like us at all but at least I had found a friend right in the block but after two years when my parents were coming from a party all drunk well what more can I say, they hit a truck and that's where my painful hell has started.

Tomorrow night I am being forced to go to a big elegant party with the Korudas and my little brother, agh I just know is going to be so boring and have to deal with rich snobs both young and old, as if is not enough that I dealt with the same kind back in United States but Misses Koruda insists that I should meet the Damyou or Feudal Lord of the land of Fire so they would know I am going to be a resident in the country and not some spy, I could care less.

As I walk Around in the mansion's library trying to find something to read in English I feel a small hand pulling my pants, jeez what an annoying kid I wish he could just go away and do his own stuff so I could have my own space, the brat keeps clinging on me expecting me to be his mom or something but I am not, I'm a kid myself and still want to experience to the fullest my next teenage years.

I wish I could have any aunts or uncles that would had take us in but apparently is impossible, my dad was an orphan and my mom's family hate us all. Either was go on with my parents wishes and stay with the Korudas or end up on a foster home.

Is still strange for many that we are staying with them since they are of Japanese Descent and we are Mexican American but is all because my dad and Mr. Koruda were best friends as far as I can remember.

Tina-Chan", I hear Misses Koruda calling me, she has always called me like that, it doesn't bother me at all.

**End of POV**.

Misses Koruda: Tina-Chan, you need to look for a dress for tomorrow's evening, is going to be formal, said the 40 year old lady, she was about to suggest they should go shopping but Cristina interrupted her.

Nah is alright, I already have a formal dress, Is just that I never had used it because never really got the chance to do it". Cristina opaque her brown eyes when she remembers it.

"It was with your mom last time when you went shopping and bought it right?" asked concerned Misses Koruda, the girl just nodded and start it to hold her tears by sniffing as if she had the cold but the black long haired woman hold her in her arms to comfort her.

"Shhh, its alright, everything will be fine, I know that is really hard for you to adjust in my home country and I leave both of you alone all day but we all going to manage it, okay?." Cristina just kept crying quietly.

**The next night at a ballroom dance.**

As Cristina guessed, the party was full of boring snobby rich people, only difference they were all Japanese and very few spoke to her in English when the Korudas presented her and her little brother Bruno as their adoptive children.

Cristina was bored out of her mind that she did not notice that some young men were looking at her as the interesting foreign girl, well it was no surprise that she looked appealing despite being only 13 she was getting well developed that she looked as if she were 15 or 16.

So there she was in a black with pink straps halter dress seated in a folding chair in a corner with her hair being done in braids with light make up on her face.

She was seated in this area where there was a large window that gave the view of a dark garden of roses, her only view was seeing how people were just walking around talking about the socialites, politics and whatever it is, nobody danced even if there was music being played because it was the kind of music nobody dances to. Until somebody blocked her view she hears Mr. Koruda's voice.

"Cristina-Chan, honey, I want to present you to the Feudal Lord of this country, as you can see is a great honor to be able to talk to him,". Mr. Koruda bends in front of the Feudal lord as saying thank you and leaves Cristina and the Damjyou alone in front of that window to talk.

The Feudal Lord looked like the typical overweighed Tyrant that had a lot of luxury around him and was able to eat large quantities of food and wine as if they were a feast each single day.

The old man with still black hair grabs his beard as if he is brushing it with his thick chubby fingers. He gets nearer to the Hispanic girl to take a closer look and notices that she was barely in her beginning of her teenage years so he offers his big hand to her and she assumes he is saluting so she takes and then shakes hands with him.

"So Cristina-San, your planning to live in this country with your younger brother for while, am I right?" asked the man while he looks at her still developing body, that perverted old geezer.

"That's correct sir, I am surprised by your perfect English." asked amazed the young girl by his accent.

"Ah well, you see, as a Feudal Lord I do have to participate in international affairs." said the fat feudal lord as if it nothing.

"I Had been hearing rumors that ninjas exist around here, is it true?" without thinking it she asked about that topic which made the feudal lord laugh as if she said something really funny.

"ha-ha-ha-ha, Oh my dear, the land of fire is famous and proud for his Shinobi Force, you had been here already for three weeks and is amazing that you still haven't had your encounter with any of the hidden Leaf Village Shinobis , but you will, you will, thanks to them this country is very peaceful and prosperous, I hope that when you have an encounter with any of them it would not be because you are in danger." finished the man but again started to stare very lecherously at the young girl.

Cristina was still surprised, so all these time that she thought that the servant girls were trying to make a fool out of her because when she passing them by she hears giggles and shinobi these and shinobi that, she even heard the word Uchiha as she understood it.

The Feudal Lord now with good humor walks away bidding Cristina good way, she did not had the idea what the perverted Feudal Lord was thinking while he was talking to her.

"Too bad she not a bit more older, I'm more into blondes but these Latina girl is so pretty, I can't imagine how she will be when she grows up more, I will have to talk to the Korudas of making arrangements to make the girl my newest concubine when she turns at least 17.".

As the night Progresses, Cristina noticed one of the guests who apparently seemed to be of political power was walking around nervous looking at all directions as if he was looking for someone than he disappeared into the stairs that lead to the bedrooms of the mansion where the party was being held.

"What a weirdo" she spoke out loud and hears the voice of a small boy,

"Whose a weirdo Tina?", asked the young boy who looks a lot like his older sister except for his boyish features, as his sister, they were both light skinned with dark brown hair, hers was wild and long that she braids it, it gets to a point that looks curly which she hates it while Bruno has it short and wavy.

The girl forgot all about her small brother and feels irritated.

"Nobody!, leave me alone, go play with an Asian kid or something just give me some space." she says, the boy looks at his feet feeling as if he gets small in existence, he feels hurt by the harsh words his sister gives to him, what happened to her to change that much?, when mom and dad were still alive he remembered how she always was by his side always playing with him and caring how he feels but now she was not like her old sister at all.

"Hermanita ( Little sister), why are you always like that to me, don't you love me anymore?", the child was already crying and runs off to find Misses Koruda before Cristina was able to answer, it caught her by surprise that question.

"I, I, I…. don't know, don't know anymore." Cristina said, nobody listened to what she said, everybody was on their high status world. But she felt as if somebody was watching her from behind, she turns around only to see nothing but the large window giving off the view of the rose garden.

She wanted to disappear, take some fresh air because the environment inside was making her feel suffocated so she walks out to an exit where it leads to the rose garden.

**Into the Labyrinth****.**

Cristina's POV:

Why I am being like this to him, he is so right to question my feelings, he has many rights to reproach me and hate me for being such a Bitch to him, Oh god, I had let my anger and sadness to fill in my heart that I forgot that I am really the only family he has in the world, I'm so selfish but now I don't know what to do, I did not want to become on the bad person I am now, ( Tears are starting to fall out from my brown eyes).

Where am I at? I had the intention of going to the rose garden and now I am at some Labyrinth made of large bushes, I had been so deep in my thoughts that I had been walking aimlessly, I got to find the exit to be the same new bitch as I had been to Bruno, I have to understand that my old self is dead, dead as my parents are…

I continue walking but it seems I reached to the center of the Labyrinth because of this huge fountain with stone figurines of lovers, a Geisha and a Samurai, I never had seen a couple statue for a fountain like that before. I decide to stop and seat at the stone bench in front of the fountain just to admire the artistic beauty of the fountain, minutes pass and I hear noises, somebody just entered to the location where I am at.

Is as if he was running from somebody looking at the direction he came from when jumped out of the bushes. I am staring there like a dumb person, he doesn't to take notice of my presence, what a strange boy, he looks of my age, thirteen but he was dressed in armature, shields for his forearms and long black gloves, metal vest a black oversized collar t-shirt.

Black pants with a bandage wrapping in one leg with a holster, don't know for what and a large katana at his back, some blood on his face but I can see he has two long scars in his face from his eyes to the mid of his cheeks, his hair was long and so black. He is now staring at me.

Oh my god he is going to kill me now, I can't scream, he is taking out a kunai from his leg holster and was so fast that I did not see it how by when he was already behind me grabbing my mouth to keep me silent and putting against my neck his weapon.

**End of POV.**

"Will you keep quiet?", the strange boy asked in a broken English and Cristina nods.

"Good", "Because I really don't want to kill more people then what is need to it., some guards will come and ask if you saw me…"

The boy was about to continue but she interrupts. "Are you a Ninja?" asked amazed the girl thinking about the earlier conversation with the Feudal Lord and how young the boy seemed to be.

The boy did not answer it. But went to grab hold of her neck and start it to choke her. "Listen you Bitch, whatever your passing through in your little sad pathetic life and how you take it all on your brother is not really my concern, I had seen worse things that you could ever imagine so you better keep your mouth shut when they come." the boy threaten her implanting a fear she did not imagine when she was becoming very pale for lack of oxygen and he lets go of the grip of his hand on her neck making her fall back to the dirt ground.

"Ho.. Ho… How did you know I was taking it all on my little brother?" asked Cristina shivering very nervous.

The black haired boy doesn't answer but performs a jutsu where he camouflages himself into the tree behind the bench where Cristina was seating back again, she feels he is touching her shoulder making sure she doesn't get away telling on him.

The mansion guards arrived huffing where she was at, all asking her questions but neither could speak either in English or Spanish, until Mr. Koruda arrived behind also trying to catch his breath.

"Cristina-Chan, had you seen a 13 year old boy with long black hair with a metal plaque on his head band.?" asked very worried

"I had seen a some boys with long black hair but a head band? Nope", Cristina answered, she never saw how worried was Mr. Koruda but again her feeling of loneliness made her mistrust him.

"But you are alright, right?, oh god for a minute I thought I loosed my best friend's daughter, don't do that again Cristina-Chan, can't you see me and my wife we truly see you as our daughter. Please, when you start wandering off just let us know." the man just broke down.

Cristina was surprised by these, she never expected a cold faced man of business could also be get broken, "Mr. Koruda, please don't cry nothing happened, see, I'm okay.", the Hispanic girl tried to console the man.

"It did happen, these men are looking a boy in armor who has murdered an important general of the Military Army of this country, it is said that there were some indications that the General was being a traitor to the Land of Fire and …" Mr. Koruda was going to continue but the girl felt her shoulder was being held tighter.

"As I said, I haven't seen nothing, all I did is walking around needing some air because the party was too dense for me, you know I start it to become hot with the temperature inside." actually was true.

"You still should've told us and we would not got worried sick, little Bruno start it to cry thinking the killer has killed you."

"( But he will kill me if you don't leave now)" she thought.

Mr. Koruda went to the leader of the guards and informed him in Japanese that she did not saw or knew of anything about it than they continued their search somewhere else.. Meanwhile Mr. Koruda told Cristina in a warningly manner:

" Cris-Chan, I'll leave you here a bit longer but I want you back at the party, okay?" the girl nods and he walks off to where the gathering is at., when she was sure they were all alone she whispered.

"You can let go of me now". the jutsu dissolved and the boy appeared visible to her.

"Thank you, you know I was not holding a weapon against you, why did you not say anything?" asked the black haired boy.

"Well actually I did not knew that, I was afraid of you, I just learned you are indeed a murderer." answered now a bit defiant the girl after learning he was not actually going to kill her.

"I guess you can call me that, I am trained as a Shinobi, a Ninja how you call it, only done this because I was ordered to, like me, others are tools of these country's government." he said.

" Whatever, I really don't give a rat's, being a Shinobi is a life choice, not as if they are forcing it on you or something, just let me be before they come back and find you." the girl started to walk off but the boy caught her attention.

" I am being forced, by my parents, my family, my clan and my village, you don't understand at all. I am Itachi Uchiha and I could kill you if I want to but I just can't when because of me your small brother would feel a lot more alone than he already is feeling.". Itachi speaks in a serious tone but the girls doesn't say anything, it just caught her in surprise.

"You are so vain, so selfish and self-piteous that you don't deserve to have a brother at all, you just don't truly see that he wants you around even if you push him away from you, he is in so much pain as you are or even more than you,."

"Damn it, he needs you" Itachi continued speaking now harshly to her until she could not take it anymore.

"Alright, I know I had been truly horrible to him but who the hell consoles me? Why do I have to carry all the weight of responsibility when I myself I'm a Kid, is not my fault my parents decided to close their eyes forever, Just when I hit 18 I will not be able to study what I want or live how I want because I will have to take legal guardianship over my brother and manage all the money my parents left us, god knows I'm bad at Math." the girl stop because she needed to gasp for some air.

" Is no worse, children of my village start training by 3 already. And we loose more than what we gain, only Honor is what stay with us" replied with no emotion at all but the girl was getting annoying with his intromission.

"I don't care, I don't live over there, all I just want to do is go back to America to live my own life again…" she was interrupted.

"And to do what?, " asked Itachi but she did not looked at him.

"Is none of your own business, either way you should had gone away since they are looking for you… wait I just remembered something, ( she starts remember back at the party she saw a man walking around nervously as if he was looking for somebody and later went up to the hallway that led the bedrooms of the mansion), it was him you killed, but why ?" she was frightened again.

"He was conspiring with Orochimaru, an enemy to our village, now answer me what are you going to do if you go back to your country?, Leave your brother here?", Cristina noticed some bitterness in his voice when he asked the last question.

" I would Gladly leave him here with the Korudas, I can barely take care of myself, I'll go become a professional dancer, that's what I want to do." she finished saying this and turned to face the 13 year old Uchiha when she saw his red eyes, it caught her by surprised especially seeing three comatose spots on these red eyed, she could not move, only startle at these.

"Mayenkyou Sharingan " he spoke as if he was ordering. The Hispanic girl got frozen when she saw how the dots changed and she suddenly found herself in a red and black place, like in another dimension, she only heard a voice, Itachi's voice.

You will feel this over and over for 72 hours, I told you he needs you".

"Feel what? god, nobody needs me, even my brother is better off if I just go away!" she screamed, she could not see the exit so she could get out of that strange place.

As she continue to look around, in the far horizon an image appears, it moves closer to her as if it a small cloud until it gets to the point where its just in front of her and she closes her eyes frightened.

After she doesn't feel anything happened to her yet she reopens her eyes to see that the image is all around her, as if television has sucked her in yet the color were the same, black and red, the bodies were outlines only by white lines and whatever seemed to be of dark color was filled in white.

She was in that scene yet she wasn't, she saw one of the early moments when her parents were alive, and even saw herself in the scene but through someone else's point of view.

"Mom, Mom, lets go shopping and take Bruno with us as we go buying shoes, ( making her giggle at these) the present Cristina smirked at these knowing how her little brother got annoyed when they went shopping for shoes.

"Okay Honey but we only got two hours because your father and I are going to a party later on" her mother said as she was brushing her curly long hair that was dyed in burgundy.

"okay mom, common Sponge bob we are to eat some pizza so Mami can finish looking hot for Apa (Dad)", said Cristina teasingly and laughing while little Bruno ( Nicknamed Sponge bob) was giggling and running after her.

The Current Cristina could not believe she forgot that moment when she called Bruno Sponge Bob because he was very energetic and cute as the cartoon Character.

But later on the scene changed into the one day of the funeral of both her parents, she at the scene where her brother was crying for both Mami and Apa, she was sad but yet so angry at she did not even knew at who and yelled with coldness at her brother.

"Oh Shut Up, you only serve as a Crybaby as always, they are gone and you better take care of yourself you spoiled idiot."… What good is going to bring if you continue crying, you're a boy for fuck sakes." it was then when current Cristina felt the venom running through her pain, those same words she spitted at her brother were now causing pain to her.

That's when she realized, Itachi is making her feel all the pain her brother has and is feeling because how she drastically changed towards him.

Another scene happened at the last day of school where the rich kids were making fun of him hoping that now he was an Orphan he would leave their neighborhood and be poor again, one of them was actually pulling his hair and spitting at his face while others chanted cruel words to him, he called for his big sister hoping she was around but she never appear to defend him from those bullies.

Cristina was trying to hold it, she never knew these, Bruno never told her that there were kids bullying him. But even if she knew it she would had not moved a single finger to help him and it hurt her to recognize that about her own indifference.

Moments like these continue to play, she was about to break out into tears as if his pain and sadness were also hers, she wanted to vomit seeing how she felt disgusting about herself but nothing came out, it appears as if two days had passed until a last scene where she sees an older version of his brother in his teen years taking drugs and pointing a gun towards his head he says:

"If only I was not so alone, even Hermanita Hates me, not even my parents ever did care, I only had learned how to feel like a piece of trash, I hate you all, mom, dad, friends, and specially you, you were the one who mostly taught me on how to hate, and I hate you the most big Sister", she felt frightened on what was going on there and saw his eyes were empty as he smiled and pulled the trigger making his head to explode all over.

She could not take anymore and start it to cry and yell desperately like a mad woman.

"Nooooooooooooo, don't, why you did that, I never meant for you to die, not even this way, I don't hate you, ah don't do that Why!!." not realizing she was only living an illusion, it was too real that she forgot she was in a strange dimension meant to be tortured.

Back to the real world Itachi released the Jutsu after a minute passed and seeing that his victim was having an epilepsy type of attack, he forgot that his Tsukuyomi was too strong for a non ninja, she immediately collapsed and her brown eyes stayed open as if she lost her soul or something.

Itachi looked at her lying there.

"I Hope you finally understand him a bit more and be brothers again, even if you got those people looking after the both of you, you only got each other to really depend on in these world." Itachi said those words as if she was still conscious but in reality she was not.

"He heard somebody coming to their way and rapidly disappeared from there, Mr. Koruda now really worried and with him Misses Koruda and Buno followed the Guards and the Feudal Lord to see what was going on to the Hispanic girl after they heard an agonizing scream.

"Tina- Chan, Tina- Chan, what happened to you, are you okay?… Oh God!", Misses Koruda exclaimed as she saw her adopted daughter lying there as if she was dead, Mr. Koruda ran rapidly to her and bend over in knees to check on her but he also felt as if the air escaped from his lungs. They both forgot Bruno was behind them until Misses Koruda remembered and tried to avoid the boy's eyes from seeing the horrifying state his sister was in but it was too late.

The boy saw how her sister's mouth was twisted in horror and her eyes wide open as if something really frightened her and run to her crying.

"Hermanita, big sis, no, please wake up, you must, I only asked that boy to make you change back into your old self, I did not meant for this to happen, I'm so sorry I did not thought he was evil, he seemed to be kind when you were talking with the Feudal Lord I went around and saw him…" the little boy was confessing while grabbing her left hand.

"What boy you say, interested the Feudal Lord, he actually knew it was Itachi Uchiha but he had to keep appearances for the sake of the guests.".

"Is a boy I met and had red eyes, also long hair with a metal plaque in his headband, he told me he was a ninja on a mission and he would not do anything bad to me if I kept quiet, he also told me I reminded him of his small brother, it made me think of my big sister and knowing Ninjas can do Magic I thought he could make her change into her old self and be happy with me again,… ( stops when he wipes tears from his eyes.) I never expected him to be a killer, now he also killed my sister." the boy continues crying feeling as if it were his fault.

"Bruno, is not your fault, plus she still alive, lets take her to the hospital as soon as possible, you and I have to talk about these more." said MR. Koruda, The guards helped to carry the girl to the nearest hospital but too only discover she entered into a deep coma and nobody knew if she was going to wake up ever again.

Bruno rarely went to the school, instead he wanted to be beside his old sister until she wakes up, he was feeling terrible thinking he was guilty.

"If, I only knew these, I would had never asked that bastard to help me if I kept the promise to give the letter he gave to me so I can give it to his own little brother in the future, I don't care anymore if she was mean to me as long she was okay but now she can't even be mean to me again, she is just there lying, is as if I don't have a sister at all.".

It turned into two months when The Feudal realized she would never wake up and cancelled arrangements to obligate the Korudas to give the girl to the Feudal as his next Concubine.

Sebastian, Cristina's best friend received the news about her condition after a month since it was overseas and his father did not allow him to his friend, one Day, Misses Koruda stressed about her adopted daughter's condition heard that the great slug Princess, Tsunade-Sama was in town gambling.

She sent a servant to look for Tsunade and come to the household so she can personally ask the Sannin to cure Cristina.

Tsunade came by and she agreed saying is really weird that an jutsu like that would be used on a girl like her, when the blond woman entered into the hospital room she saw how a small boy of seven years old was brushing the girl's now unbraided curly hair and putting flowers around her dark hair.

"See?, now you look prettier with your hair done big sis." the small kid said still hoping she would wake up. This scene touched Tsunade a lot remembering her own little brother and told the boy in plain Japanese.

"Can you please move outside, I will cure your sister.". the boy's brown eyes brightened at hearing these, he was starting to understand Japanese at a fast speed unlike his sister. And obeyed the big breasted woman.

Tsunade placed her hand on the girl's forehead and start it to glow with chakra, It took a mere minute when the girl start it to grunt and opening her brown eyes. But the first thing she saw was a big pair breast which made her eyes to open wider in disbelief, and the only words she could come out was:

"Holly Crap!!" ( Ay Guey, in Spanish), Tsunade was pluzzed for a second but decided to forget what the girl meant, she guessed she was glad to wake up but then the girl just looked at her as if she was totally confused, which troubled the great Medic nin because she well know that the girl did not know that much Japanese to be able to sustain a conversation with her, Tsunade wanted to ask some question regarding her attack, how Itachi used that secret jutsu on her.

Than she remembered that the girl's brother was able to understand her but also the Koruda's could understand so she called for them.

Mr. and Misse's Koruda, can you come in?" asked Tsunade but the first person that came into the room was Bruno who entered as fast as he could .

"Sis, sis, are you awake now? Please say yes, I want to hear you now.", running up to the bed he saw his old sister sit up and fully awake, the sister did not show any emotion or expression in her face, she was still trying to acknowledge what was going on, that it did not mattered for the little boy, he only just flew on top of her to give her a big hug.

Cristina instantly reacted to him by hugging him back, the Koruda's and Tsunade presence this scene and the Koruda's were expecting the girl to reject once more the small boy since she was not strongly hugging him as he were.

"I'm so sorry Sponge Bob, I isolated myself from everyone even from you". the boy just kept hugging her and start it to cry.

"It's alright now, now you are here again, I don't care if you mistreat me as long you are still alive Hermanita." the boy said these.

"I know I had hurt you so many times, but I was also hurt and still it was not excusable my behavior towards you, Bruno I am really sorry, I saw so many things, I just don't want to loose you too, I don't longer want to be lonely." said the girl and could not longer sustain herself, she start it to break in tears and hugged tightly her small brother.

The Koruda's were touched by these, Misses Koruda was so happy to see two siblings reconciled their differences and probably forever But Tsunade wanted to ask the girl about Itachi and could not seeing how emotional these kids were in the moment so she told Mr. Koruda that she will come back to ask some questions and left.

"I just wish I could turn back time and never asked that boy with red eyes to help me get you back." the seven year old confessed but the girl start it to wipes her tears saying these.

"Actually, I'm glad you did ask for his help or these cold hearted sister of yours would never realized she was wrong all these time." the girl said these with a small smile. She was tranquil but quiet.

"But sis, he almost killed you, he was an evil boy.." the boy protested but the girl interrupted him.

"Bruno, He knew what he was doing, if he wanted to kill me he would had done it because he is strong, he gave me a big lesson that nobody else could and while I was in a coma I heard everything you said." the girl's tone was emotionless but looked at her brother straight in the eye.

"Even the Promise of the Letter.?" the boy asked shy noticing her sister was sounding serious.

"Even that Promise, It has not been completely kept since I'm not fully back,…" Cristina got interrupted.

"What, what do you mean your not fully back?" yelled the boy

"I mean I can't be my old self back again, you know, before that accident , but I will not be the other sister that hurt either, everything has changed , you have to understand. You know ever since I was in the coma and besides listening to your cries and talks and the Korudas I also saw mom and dad."

Mami and Apa?" the kids opened wider his eyes, "You saw them?" he asked

"Yes Sponge Bob, I was able to see them and boy they did scold me harshly even from heaven for being a bad sister to you, but I'm glad I was able to see them, they are watching over us from heaven and they are okay, they want me, and I do want to take care of you from now on, that's why I can't be my old self again because now I'm in charge of being the adult and you the kid.".

"But will you still love me as before?" said the kid confused.

"Yes Bruno, maybe a bit better, also Mom and Dad told me to tell you this: they love both of us and they miss us deeply.".

"Oh Hermanita, thank so much, now we can be happy again."

"Yeah… ( Vaguely) by the way, whatever the promise was between you and Itachi you better keep it.. I think whatever he did to me made him to put much effort, I don't know exactly but it was too heavy the energy I felt during that Illusion he made me live, also Who is that big breasted Broad?."

Okay, I will Keep the promise to send his letter to his younger brother, Sasuke when the time arrives, ah that, jeje, that lady is funny looking, she is the special doctor that came in to cure you, nobody around here could made you wake up and Mommy Koruda is the one who heard that a master ninja doctor was around and asked her to come in.."

Wait, you said a Ninja?" the teenage girl asked which the seven year old nodded at it..

You, know, thinking more about it, that boy, Itachi said was a Ninja, by any chance is that doctor from Konoha?" asked a bit worried the girl.

"Probably but I haven't seen any symbol on her forehead, except this diamond thingy in her forehead, why you ask?" asked interested the boy it did not occurred to him yet that Tsunade was planning to ask them some questions.

I have an odd feeling that this lady plans to stick around, remember in the eyes of everybody I am just a common foreign civilian that got attacked by a Ninja and for no reason, Carnal ( AN. Brother in Spanish), you made a promise to him, and he did a lot for us, and helped me a lot to understand the reality that I am in now ready to face. We have to help Uchiha Itachi." spoke in determination the girl.

"Well, Hermanita, in what way do you suggest to help?" asked the boy, he knew that somehow his sister was right, if it weren't for him, Cristina would be farther distant to him.

"I guess will have to deny to whoever asks about you making a pact with Itachi because he has a lot of enemies from other countries, remember he killed an ally to an enemy of this country, they will try to know more and maybe we will be get involved in a political situation which I will not know how to get us out of it, not even Mr. or Misses Koruda will know how to deal with it.". the girl was serious, she remembered the face of that man, he was pale and scared, he knew he was going to die that night.

"So what are we going to say, I already say that I saw him before it all happened", asked the kid feeling as he did something he wasn't supposed to do.

"You did not tell them about the letter right?" asked worried the girl

"No, I only said I saw a boy with red eyes and his clothing, also that I told him about you but that's all." answered the boy a bit nervous.

"I think that's okay than, from now on you and I will not say anything about that pact and the letter, by the way, do you even know what that letter says?" asked interested the girl but the boy says no.

Right, since they are ninja, they probably use a more complicated Japanese, I really need to learn the basics, your lucky u are able to learn some of it fast, that's why you are like a sponge, Sponge Bob".

Stop Calling me that, I don't even giggle like him." protested the kid but the girl start it to laugh, a Laugh he did not heard for a long time.

"But you are as cute as him. Jijiji" she giggles.

Either way do you even know when you have to give it to his brother? ( the letter)" asked just wondering the girl.

"Nope, he only told me that I will know when the time comes." said the small kid, the girl caught a glimpse at her small brother's face and noticed that he looked a bit older, maybe because of all the crying and pain she caused to him but also because he is growing up which it reminded her that his Birthday was soon.

Tsunade entered the room with both Mr. and Mrs. Koruda, she start it to ask to the girl.

I know you just woke up from a long coma but can you tell me what exactly happened, I need to give this information to old master and leader to my village. Said Tsunade.

"I really don't know what happened miss, the boy was running and hit me in his way, I only saw red eyes and suddenly was in another dimension, I saw things I don't recall but were horrible, before that he was in panic, that boy was only running away and I guess he did not mean to use it on me." Cristina answered tranquil while the Koruda's were translating into Japanese.

But didn't your brother said he met him and was repented of asking the boy with red eyes a favor?" asked suspicious the Medic Nin.

"I don't really know of that, You see, My brother is a boy who absorbs almost everything he sees, he is learning you language at a fast speed and taking in you culture, I guess Bruno taught that kid was a Ninja and wanted him to show him some of the magic you ninjas do, that's it, he maybe asked him the favor to show him some powers he had."

Tsunade did not really buy that but it was a huge possibility, after some questions and not getting the truth out from both sibling, everybody decided to stop asking them

Another month has passed and Cristina decided to write a new latter to someone.

**Dear Sebas:**

I know you were not able to come, with exams and how your dad is, don't blame him, he only thinks the best for you and obviously he thinks you friend ship with me is not the best, either way I'm okay now.

Right after I was able to walk again I start it school here in the Land of Fire, Still difficult at times because of the Language but I think I'm starting to get it. I decided to give my all so I can be able to support Bruno when I finish School.

Mr. and Misses Koruda are now teaching me in how to invest the money my parents left us by making some investments in the stock market, both Mr. and Misses Koruda are opening their book publishing house and they making me and Bruno into associates.

I think that is the best I can do, turns out I'm actually good at doing these kind of business but that will not stop me to persuade my dream of being a Professional Choreographer.

Oh Yeah, I almost forgot, I reconcile myself with Bruno and from now on I'll be the best sister he could ever have. I was being such a spoiled brat that I almost forgot that he still needs me. Something made me realize that while I was in the Coma.

Well I hope you are doing good, and take care of yourself, I hope we still stay in touch. Sayonara Sebas-Kun.

Your dear Crazy Friend, Cristina or how now everybody now calls me.

Tina-Chan.

**AN. I know this story very different from the ones are usually done, and it was mostly centered on Original Characters. My intention is to show a side Of Itachi being totally different from the usual bad guy, psycho guy or totally broken inside. I hope you all like it cause this story its been in my head for a long time and it kind of shows my way towards my own brother although not as dramatic at this story is.**

**Also there is going to be a sequel to this story, I know sequels suck, as if my storys aren't bad enough. And the reason I my characters are Hispanics, well that's because I'm Hispanic too, others also do their own Ocs as American's so why not?. See ya all.**


End file.
